


Two Guys, One Sleeping Bag

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Tony, Natasha and Bucky spend an evening at the beach. Steve and Tony decide to go skinny dipping. When they get back their friends are gone along with the car and their clothes. They only have one sleeping bag to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Guys, One Sleeping Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Totally based on a similar scene from the movie What If (or The F Word, as it’s called in some countries). I hope you like it!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

It was a very humid night, the darkness like a blanket covering the beach. Steve felt his t-shirt cling onto his sweaty chest, and for a second he wished he could take it off. However, he’d consider that slightly inappropriate. He glanced at his friends, observing how they were trying to light a fire, something Steve couldn’t quite understand due to the heat. Sure, it was dark, but their car was just up the road. If they needed light they could always use the headlights.

“Steve, are you just going to stand there or give us a hand?” Tony asked, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Steve snapped out of his thoughts. “Yeah, sorry.”

Twenty minutes later and they were finally gathered around the fire, Steve and Tony sharing a log on one side while Natasha and Bucky sat on one on the other side.

“Why did we bring the sleeping bags? We weren’t going to sleep here, remember?” Tony asked, a slight panic carrying his words.

“We brought them just in case,” Natasha replied. “Geez, Stark, relax.”

Tony exhaled loudly, grabbing a stick off the ground and starting to draw in the sand.

“You’re really not a nature person, are you?” Steve asked, cocking his head at him.

“I prefer sleeping in a bed.”  
“Well, I’m sweating to death,” Bucky declared, standing up. “I’m going for a swim.”

“Did you bring any swimwear?”

Bucky grinned at Nat. “I’m skinny dipping, of course.”

Natasha’s smirk matched his.

Steve and Tony covered their eyes when they started undressing, groans leaving their lips.

“Come on, guys,” Steve complained, only peeking through his fingers when he heard them running in the water.

“This whole situation doesn’t surprise me in the slightest,” Tony said, having already removed his hands.

Steve let out a chuckle, shaking his heads. “So now what?”

“We could stare creepily at our friends skinny dipping or we could…”

“What? Join them?”

“I was going to say talk, but joining them doesn’t sound so bad in this heat.”

Steve could feel himself blushing. “I don’t have any swimwear.”

“Neither do I.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

They nodded awkwardly at each other, standing up. Steve grabbed the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up, his heart hammering in his chest. By the time he was shirtless Tony was standing in his underwear, making a move to remove them as well. Steve felt his heart stop.

He looked away.

He refused to so much as glance at Tony as he undressed, jumping out of his jeans and reaching for his own underwear with shaky hands.

“I won’t look,” Tony assured him, already walking away from him. Steve took a deep breath, stripping out of his boxers and standing completely naked on the beach. He felt a thrill go through him. He had never done something like this before.

He slowly turned toward the sea, making sure to keep his eyes on the back of Tony’s head. He started following him.

“Oh! Oh, my God! Cold! It’s cold! The water is cold,” Tony kept ranting, taking a few steps into the water, his arms flailing around.

Steve put one foot in, the cold making him freeze up. “You’d think it’d be hot after a day like this,” he said, a shiver going through him.

Tony turned to him, his eyes locked on Steve’s face. “Let’s count to three and run. It’ll be easier.”

Steve nodded, happy that the cold water distracted him from the situation they were currently in.  
“Okay, ready? One, two, three.”

They ran for dear life, Steve almost tripping over a rock, causing him to let out a shriek. Tony erupted into laughter, water splashing everywhere as they got deeper and deeper. When the water was up to Steve’s chest he dived, only tensing up momentarily before getting used to the cold. He emerged, inhaling loudly.

“Did you fall in?” Tony asked, his head still dry.

“No, I dived,” Steve replied, running a hand over his face.

“You are not a graceful diver.”

Steve looked up at him, frowning. “You haven’t even dipped your head yet!”

“That’s got nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, yeah? You dive then. Let’s see how graceful you are.”

“I don’t want my hair to get wet.”

Steve got a glint in his eye, one that made Tony visibly nervous.

“Steve, no, don’t you dare-“

Steve pounced on him, causing him to lose his balance, both of them tumbling into the water.

“Steve, you son of a bitch!” Tony exclaimed once they were above the surface again. Steve burst out laughing. Tony rubbed at his eyes, glaring at him through his fingers. “Ugh, I fucking hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Steve said once he’d calmed down, grinning hugely at him.

“Okay, I’m getting out. This got too nature-y for me.”

Steve was too busy laughing to worry about accidentally seeing parts of Tony he shouldn’t see, following him swiftly.

“You should’ve seen your face,” he sniggered.

“Not funny.”

“So funny.”

“Steve, where are our clothes?”

“Stop trying to get back at me.”

“No, I’m serious. Our clothes are gone.” The panic in Tony’s voice made Steve stop laughing immediately, sprinting up to his side.

“W-we left them here, didn’t we?” Steve stammered out.

“Yeah, but now they’re gone.”

“Wait, where are Bucky and Nat?”

“Aren’t they in the water?”

“No.”

“Shit.”

Tony started walking toward the road and it took everything in Steve not to look up at his bare backside. He kept glaring at the fire instead.

“The car is gone.”

Steve felt a wave of panic rise in him. “What, did they just leave?”

“Looks like it.”

“They can’t just leave!”

“I’m guessing this is their idea of a prank.”

Steve brought his hands to his head, rubbing at his temples. “But they’ll be back, won’t they?”

Tony shrugged, looking as if it took all of his self-control not to freak out. “I don’t know.”

Upon further investigation they came across one of the sleeping bags tucked away on the side of one of the logs. The fire was starting to give out. Steve was cold now, water drops running down his back. It didn’t take long before he started shivering.

“God, you’re cold,” Tony breathed out, starting to look around in panic. “Get in the sleeping bag.”

“I’m not going to just take over the sleeping bag. What if you get cold?”

“What, should we both just freeze to death?”

“The sleeping bag is big enough for two people,” Steve said, his voice shaking. “W-we’ll get warmer that way.”

A couple of hours later found them huddled up in the sleeping bag side by side, neither of them freezing anymore.

“This is so tedious,” Tony said after a twenty minute drawn out silence. “It doesn’t look like they’re coming tonight. We might as well go to sleep.”

Steve exhaled slowly. “You’re right. Uh…”

“What?”

Steve was pretty sure Tony could feel his blush radiating from his face. “Can I turn to my side? The one not facing you?”

In the darkness it almost looked like Tony was slightly red, too. “Yeah, sure. Of course. No problem.”

Steve nodded and turned to his left side, his gaze falling onto the log. He felt his lower back touch Tony’s hand.

“Woops, sorry. That was my fault,” Tony said when he heard Steve’s breath hitch. “I’ll just keep my arms crossed.”

Steve closed his eyes. “God, I’m going to kill them when I see them,” he said.

Tony chuckled, the movement vibrating through the whole sleeping bag. “Save some of them to me.”

“Will do.”

Steve fell asleep not long after that, his exhaustion finally catching up to him.

When he woke up, body sore and head pounding, the first thing he became aware of was Tony pressed up to him, one of his arms embracing his waist. Steve closed his eyes again, not quite sure how to react to this. Tony seemed to be sleeping soundly.

“Well isn’t this a sight for sore eyes,” a voice suddenly said, and Steve opened his eyes again to come face to foot with Bucky who was grinning smugly at him, Natasha hovering behind him. “Did you two have a good night?”

“I’m going to fucking murder you,” Steve said, his voice raspy.

Natasha walked up to Bucky’s side, dropping a bundle of fabrics onto the sleeping bag. “Your clothes.”

Tony shifted, his arm leaving Steve’s waist. Steve instantly missed the warmth. “Look who decided to grace us with their presence,” he said groggily. “If you two wanted a night to yourselves you could’ve just said so.”

Once they were dressed – “You are not watching us getting dressed!” – and walking toward the car, Tony suddenly stopped Steve, glancing at the direction of the others.

“Tony, what-“ Steve started, cutting himself off when he noticed Tony’s nervous expression.

“I…I just wanted to say that, despite the whole situation being messed up, I didn’t really mind it too much.”

Steve felt his jaw drop.

“I mean, of course I minded, but…the fact that it was you made it better.”

When Steve pressed his mouth to Tony’s, he made the decision not to yell at the others. However, he started working on plans to disown them when they started cheering.


End file.
